The Decision
by Pasta Martini
Summary: .:SasoSaku:. Sakura has finally gotten over Sasuke breaking up with her. But Hinata calls and it looks like Sakura's going to a party. Her friend's convince her to get a boyfriend. Who will it be? .:AU:.
1. A Party?

**Heyy, Pasta here. Another story. Ha. **

**REMEMBER: I AM RE-WRITING THE 2, 3, 4, AND 5TH CHAPTERS!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Naruto but I DO own Cassie. Take her and die.**

* * *

-The Decision-

-A…Party?-

The curtains blew slightly in the breeze. I had left the windows open in an attempt to cool off the house. Not much luck there. Mom was vacuuming the den and I was stuck here…washing the dishes. I wiped the sweat away from my forehead. 'If only cold water could clean dishes,' I thought to myself, hating the summer. The phone started to ring. I didn't bother to get it, since it was hardly ever for me. I could hear my mother pick up the phone and have a thirty second conversation with the person calling.

"Sakura!" my mother's voice called. "Phone!"

I almost dropped the plate on the floor in my dash to get to the cordless phone. The bad thing was, the cordless phone was on the third floor. It seemed to take forever to run up forty-three steps. I was breathing heavily by the time I picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura!" an excited voice said from the other line.

I smiled to myself. "Hello Hinata."

Hinata, one of my four best friends, had an even bigger house than I did. Then again, mine only had three floors. Well, unless you count the den which is one floor, underground.

"I have something to tell you," Hinata sounded ecstatic about whatever she was about to tell me.

"Okay…?" I asked, slightly irritated at her for not getting on with it.

"My dad agreed to a party!"

"A…party?" I said, not believing her.

"Yes!" she giggled. "Isn't it wonderful?"

I smiled. "Yeah! I never thought your dad would let you!"

Hinata squealed. "I know! The best part is…it's a boy/girl party. And there is a sleepover afterwards. Even though that's supposed to be girls only, Naruto said they would sneak in through my window! Oh, and the girls are going to wear kimonos. The boys…I bet they'll come in jeans."

All the happiness that was in me disappeared. Boys? BOYS? Not them! I'm never good around boys. I'm not like Ino, who flirts with them too much. I'm not like Hinata, who's totally shy around them. I'm not like Cassie, who can be herself and they'll love her. I'm not like Tenten who hangs out with boys on occasions, because she is one on the inside. I'm just…weird. I lose myself. When they ask me a question, I can't talk. They think it's hot. Me? Not so much.

Hinata tapped the phone. "Sakura? You there?"

"Yeah," I said, suddenly realizing I was still on the phone. "When is it exactly?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "Well. I was thinking tonight. I've already called Tenten, and Cassie. Naruto's taking care of the guys. I know you'll pass it on to Ino, since you two hang out ALL the time."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Hey, I gotta go. And I'll tell Ino. Bye." I hung up the phone and walked back down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see that the dishes were already done. I stood there for a moment, kind of clueless or who could have done this.

"Hello?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Ino leaning on the refrigerator. Ino smiled at me. "Okay, Sakura. I heard you talking on the phone. I did the dishes, so you have to spill."

I sighed and sat on the counter. "That was Hinata. She is going to have a party. Tonight. A boy/girl party. By the sounds of Neji's muttering in the background I noticed it is unsupervised. Then afterwards there is a sleepover. The boys are going to sneak in through the window. And…stuff." I finished rather quickly, not really wanting to know what stuff meant.

I waited.

Ino covered her mouth and screamed with happiness. I flinched, apparently she didn't cover it hard enough.

"What's going on?" my mom asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Haruno, Hinata is having a party tonight, can Sakura go?" Ino said, jumping up and down.

My mother looked at me for a moment. I sighed. "Don't worry, I promise I won't get drunk."

Mom nodded and Ino squealed with delight. "I need to get ready!" she exclaimed.

I watched as Ino dashed up the stairs at the speed of light. I mumbled something awful about boys and headed up the stairs after her.

The door to my room was open which meant she had to be in there. I entered the room to see Ino digging through my closet. "What to wear?!"

I had to laugh. She was a crazy woman when it came to looking for clothes. She turned to look at me. "What?"

I smiled and started looking through the back of the closet.

Ino sighed. "There's nothing back there."

"Oh yeah?" I said, holding up a gold kimono.

Ino's jaw dropped. I had to admit, it was beautiful. The gold part of it was the sunset. Blue waves roared up at the bottom and golden fish swam below in the sea. It was perfect for her. I draped it over the back of my purple chair and started examining the makeup she could wear. I picked out gold eye shadow and light pink lip gloss.

"Here," I said, handing the makeup to her. "Have fun."

"What are you wearing?" Ino asked, looking at me.

I sighed. "I'm not going."

Ino looked horrified. "What?! You have to go! Please?"

"No," I said, turning to walk out.

"But," Ino's voice said, "please? Hinata would be so sad. That means you have to go."

I clenched my fists. "Fine. But I have nothing to wear. I never wear fancy kimono's or anything like that."

Ino bit her lip. "Well…I'm sure that I know of one that would SO look good on you." She ran back into my closet as I sat on her bed, awaiting the torture that will come. After several minutes of nothing, Ino emerged from her closet.

"Nothing, hopefully," I said, knowing that fake sad face on Ino's face. She grinned and held out a box. I raised an eyebrow.

"Open it," said Ino, smiling.

I sighed and lifted the lid of the box off.

I lifted the kimono out and admired it's beauty. It was…amazing. It was pink. My color. There was a very sophisticated looking flower design starting at the ankle, going all the way up the leg. Cherry blossoms by the looks of it. Who put _this_ is my closet?

"Do you like it?" asked Ino, hoping I would say yes. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to say it. Ino was giving me those puppy eyes. "Sakura?"

"Yeah," I said, still staring at it.

Ino squealed her girly squeal and was already looking through her makeup. "Now, I won't put on much, since I know you don't like makeup," she said, picking up black eyeliner.

"Eyeliner?" I didn't care if she did that. "Well, I you can go crazy with the eyeliner since I like it." Ino smiled and started applying it. 'I wonder what I'll look like after this is done?' I thought.

I looked at the mirror, not believing my eyes. I was actually pretty for once. It was scary. In a good way. Ino looked awesome as well.

"Wow," said Ino. "Your gorgeous."

"So are you," I said, turning to look at her.

"Yeah," Ino rolled her eyes. "Sakura, do you seriously think I'll call myself pretty?"

"Um, no!" I smiled. "Can we go? We only have ten minutes."

Ino looked at the clock. "EKK!"

I laughed as we both ran down the stairs. "Bye girls!" My mom shouted as we ran out the door.

"Bye!" called Ino, getting into my car. I started it.

"This is going to be so fun!" Ino said, her eyes filled with excitement. I pulled out of the driveway and started off to Hinata's house.

"I wonder which boys will be there?" Ino thought out loud.

I rolled my eyes. "It's pretty obvious that Hinata invited Shikamaru for you."

Ino's face redden slightly. "I don't like Shikamaru!"

I sighed. "Whatever! You know you do and don't deny it!"

I could tell Ino was getting mad. I didn't want her to, but what could I do? She glared at me. "Well, I know for a fact Sasuke's coming! When you were changing Hinata called and told me!" Ino covered her mouth.

My knuckles whitened as I tightened my grip on the steering wheel. "And you didn't bother to tell me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I-I forgot, seriously!" said Ino. "Look girl, just avoid the guy! It's not like he's going to walk straight up to you and say I'm sorry! Boys have to much pride to do that. Sakura, please don't get mad."

We had reached Hinata's house. I didn't respond to Ino, I just pulled up in the driveway. I parked the car and turned off the ignition. We both got out of the car. Ino walked quickly over to Hinata and started whispering stuff. Hinata nodded and Ino went inside. When Hinata turned back around I was right in front of her.

"Gosh, Sakura! Scared me!" she said, backing up against the door.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Is he in there? Please say no."

"Who?" asked Hinata, acting like she didn't know.

I sighed. "Sasuke!"

"Oh…um. Maybe?" she said. "Don't kill Naruto for inviting him!"

"I won't. What is Ino doing?" I asked.

"Seeing where he is," said Hinata.

I smiled at her. "Thanks for caring so much, but seriously. I'll have to face him sometime."

Hinata smiled back. "Your welcome. And you look completely amazing!"

I took that moment to look at her kimono. It was violet. The design at the bottom showed iced frozen over rocks. And snowflakes drifted down to cover the top of the ice. "Thanks, I like yours too! Can we go inside? It's freezing!" I said, opening the door and walking in. Hinata followed.

I saw Ino talking to Cassie. Cassie is Naruto's older sister. Her hair is black and she always wears it up in a ponytail. Crystal blue eyes, just like Naruto. She's a senior in high school but she still hangs out with us anyway. Oh yeah, and she loves pink and orange. You now see why I like her? She was wearing a bright orange kimono that was black from the knees down.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! You look so pretty!" said Cassie, running up and hugging me.

"Uh, thanks," I seriously wasn't used to getting this many compliments. I heard my name in the next room. 'Please don't be him,' I thought. 'Please.'

"You don't know if you don't ask," said a very familiar voice.

'Neji,' I leaned against the wall. 'Well, that means he's here.'

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, appearing from the staircase and hugging Hinata. "Miss me?"

"O-Of course Naruto-kun," said Hinata, startled slightly by him. It made me happy to see someone with Hinata. Ino was staring at something with caution.

"What?" I asked, turning around to see what she was looking at. There he was. Sasuke. Right there. Talking to Neji.

"What happened to make you hate him exactly?" asked Naruto, looking confused.

I turned to face him. "Well...as you know, we went out. He said he loved me and everything. Turns out he liked this girl named Karin more. I've been heartbroken ever since." It wasn't hard at all for me to tell that story anymore. I'd gotten over him, but still couldn't stand to face him.

Naruto looked like he was about to kill someone, "I'll kill that bastard." Hinata looked slightly worried at that.

I smiled at him, "No need. I already despise him."

Ino was watching me. "You know, we could get you another boyfriend."

My eyes turned cold. "No. I'd personally rather die."

Ino looked stubborn. "Come on, Sakura! It'll be good for you! That was three years ago. This is now! Please?"

As I have said before, I don't like giving in to Ino. Or maybe I haven't said that before? Oh whatever. Anyway, I wasn't sure about this. Having a boyfriend again sounded like it would make me happy. But it just might turn out like Sasuke and me. Ino was looking hopefully at me. I sighed. "I...guess. But who could I possibly like here?"

Ino bit her lip. "Eh, I don't know that yet. How about...Kiba, he's nice!"

"I'm not much of a dog person. I prefer cats," I said, leaning against the wall.

Cassie's eyes now started to scan around. "Lee?"

I almost laughed, but held it in. "Are you insane?"

"Shino?"

"Ew, no. I hate bugs."

"Neji?"

"Hello, he's dating Tenten. Also, I'm not interested."

"My little brother!"

"Why the hell would I date Naruto, if he's dating Hinata?"

"Dunno...Just saying names. Um, Kakashi?"

"Cassie, he's our teacher..."

"I'm aware. Ino you have any ideas?" asked Cassie, looking over at her.

"Yeah...Oh wait! Cassie, your boyfriend is Deidara, right?" asked Ino.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

Ino smiled. "Well, Deidara hangs out with that super hot guy...what's his name?"

Cassie had to think for a moment. "...Sasori?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Ino was getting excited. "Sakura could date him! He's so cute!"

I rolled my eyes. "How am I going to date him if I don't know what he looks like?"

"Easy!" said Ino, turning to Naruto. "You did invite the Akatsuki, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep!"

Ino squealed and ran off.

I sighed. This was going to be some long night.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Tell me! **

**Deidara: REVIEW. :)**


	2. Meeting Sasori

**Wooo, second chapter! Yay! xD Be exicted! Anyway, I hope you like it. I tried...I guess.**

* * *

It took forever for Ino to get back to us with Sasori. I was about to go look for him myself when I heard Ino's slightly annoying voice. I sighed and waited patiently, rolling my eyes at Hinata, who giggled in amusement. "I have returned!" said Ino in a sing-song voice, "Meet Sasori!" I stared at him for at least two minutes, taking in everything about him. He had the reddest hair I had probably ever seen(besides Gaara's), and he had hazel eyes.

I smiled at him, "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

He smiled back, "Akasuna No Sasori."

"His voice is perfect, too!" Ino said, jumping up and down. Sasori looked slightly confused at Ino. "Ignore her, she's crazy," I muttered to Sasori. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it again. Cassie looked back in forth between Sasori and I, "Um...we'll leave you alone." Cassie shoved Naruto into the next room, then glared at Ino and Hinata, and they followed after Naruto.

"...Why'd she drag me over here exactly?" asked Sasori, raising an eyebrow at me.

"That, I don't really know," I said, lying as best as I could, "Like I said, she's crazy."

--  
Sasori's POV  
--

This is probably the weirdest moment of my life. I was dragged by this insane blond all over Hyuuga Hinata's house. She starts talking on and on about this girl that I was going to meet. I wasn't really paying attention, much less didn't care about where she was taking me. Then, she finally stops pulling me and introduces me to Sakura Haruno. She was...I guess you could say unique. For God's sake, she had pink hair! Pink!

"Sasori?" Sakura asked, looking at me, bring me back to earth.

"Oh...um, what'd you say, I kinda spaced out," I said, _'Great Sasori. Why must you be so stupid?'_

Sakura smiled at him, "I was saying that you have a name that fits," said Sakura, "You certainly do look like a scorpion." Her face turned red, "I-In a good way."

I had to smile, "I like the name Sakura as well, it fits you." Why was I saying so many stupid things? Why was I still talking to her?

Sakura's face turned an even darker shade of red, "Thanks, I guess."

I seriously didn't know what to say now. I'm no good with girls. Their all the same. Stuck up, annoying, or a physcotic fan girl of the Akatsuki. But there was something about Sakura that made me want to stay, "You welcome." "Hey Sasori, un! Get in here!" called a voice from the living room, "This awesome show is on, un!"

I sighed and looked at Sakura apologetically, "I'll see you around."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'd like that. See ya."

I smiled once more and walked off to find the idiot Deidara who made me walk away from her.

--  
Sakura's POV  
--

I watched him walk off and smiled to myself. He was pretty cute. I mentally slapped myself. **'What are you thinking Sakura! You met the guy five minutes ago, you can't** **just fall for him like that!'** my Inner practically screamed at me. I sighed and leaned back against the wall again. Cassie, Naruto, Hinata, and Ino came walking back up.

"We were watching!" said Ino, "So? Do you like him?"

I didn't really know how to answer this question. Did I? "Well," I muttered, "I guess."

Ino squealed her ever so annoying squeal of delight and clapped her hands together, "Great! Now all we have to do is get you two to date!"

I wasn't sure about that. I was wondering if Sasori liked me back when Cassie spoke up, "He likes you." We all turned to look over at Cassie. She nodded, "He does. He never smiles around us. Only smirks. He has to like you." I was speechless. Hinata smiled, "That's great, Sakura-chan." I smiled back at her, unsure, "Yeah."

I could tell Ino was making plans and lots of them. "Okay...we'll just do something to make them love eachother, and they live happily ever after!" I rolled my eyes at her.

Ino made a puppy face, "If you let us do something, I'll let you borrow my CDs."

Okay, when it comes down to Ino's CDs, you have to give in. I closed my eyes, "Fine, but it has to be every CD you have."

Ino nodded and looked at Hinata, "Can you make everyone go down stairs?"

Hinata nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and ran into the living room, where everyone was. I saw him stand up on the table, "Okay everybody! We are going to the basement to do stuff! I'm not telling you yet, though!" "Sweet!" said Kiba, heading down to the basement with Akamaru and Shino. Everyone else soon followed.

I could feel at least three sets of eyes staring at my back. This isn't a nice feeling, just so you know. I could probably guess it might be Sasori's friends, but I was too chicken to look. Ino was smiling so big, it was as if Shikamaru had kissed her of something.

Once we reached the basement their were a bunch of beanbag chairs in every color sitting on the floor. They had people's names written on the back in fancy cursive. I got pink, Ino got gold, Hinata got blue, Naruto got orange, Sasuke got the darkest blue you have ever seen, Neji got lavender(A/N: Ha, take that Neji!), Tenten got brown, Lee got green, Kiba got fuzzy cream, Temari got turquiose, Shikamaru got black , Sasori got red, Deidara got yellow, Hidan(one of Sasori's friends, I guess) got silver, and Itachi got crimson. Cassie was upstairs on her cellphone because her boss called, asking about the printer ink.

Weird, huh? I turned to Hinata, who I was sitting beside, "Did you plan this?"

"Maybe," said Hinata, smiling mischievously at me. Naruto stood up and everyone got quite, "Okay everybody! We are gonna play spin the bottle/seven minutes in hell…I mean, heaven." Tenten and Ino smiled at Naruto's mistake, "Um, Hinata-chan, you pick who should go first." Hinata thought for a moment, "Um…Sakura."

Okay...I knew this was coming...but I seriously didn't want it to. I hit the bottle with my foot and it started to spin. Real fast. "You did that with your foot?" asked Naruto, looking astonished. I smiled at him and then turned my attention back to the bottle, which was slowing.

Then, the bottle slowly inched along. Finally landing on...

* * *

**OhEmGee! Who will the evil bottle land on?! **

**Sasuke: Isn't it obvious?**

**Pasta: Hey! Why the hell are you here, chicken-ass?!**

**Sasuke: Because I can be...**

**Pasta: Well...Leave. **

**Sasuke: No.**

**Pasta: Excuse me?! **

**Sasuke: I want Sakura back.**

**Sasori: DREAM ON, CHICKEN-ASS! Pinky's MINE! **

**Sakura: Uhh... -backs away slowly-**

**Pasta: Ha...Run Sakura...Run like hell is on your heels.**

**Deidara: Review, un! REVIEW! **

**Pasta: Yes, if you review, Dei will give you a hug. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lalala! Third Chapter! Oh yeah, I rock! xD Not really...Anywayz...**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Sasori would be alive, Sasuke would be dead, Sakura would like either Naruto, Deidara, or Sasori, and Hinata would stop stuttering...**

**I OWN Cassie. Take her away and I will torture you slowly and painfully...I've done it before, I'll do it again. **

* * *

Sasori. "I swear to God that thing is programmed to land on the person the other person wants," I said, glaring at Naruto. "Because that's not right." "What if we did?" said Naruto, grinning. Hinata looked at me in a very sorry way. I smiled weakly at her and got up. I glanced over to were Sasori sat, finding that he wasn't there. 'Probably already in the closet,' I thought, sighing and walking over to the closet door. Before I entered I turned around to look at Naruto and mouthed, 'I hate you.' He smiled, "Fine, Sakura-chan. For that...fifteen minutes." "Screw you," I mumbled as I stepped in the closet and closed the door behind me.

The one thing I noticed the second I closed the door...it was dark. I'm not scared of the dark or anything, but I don't like being able to not see. It's creepy. I turned around and reached out to touch something. It was hard, but it felt like there was cloth on it.

"Sakura, that's me," I heard Sasori's voice say.

I pulled my hand away as fast as possible, "What part of you exactly?"

"My shoulder," he said, taking my hand.

I was completely shocked at this moment. What the hell was he going to do? Then, he pulled me back until I was touching the wall. "Does that make you happier?" he asked. I couldn't see him, but I knew he was smirking. "Yes, it does," I said, wanting to punch him for no apparent reason. 'Calm down, Sakura,' I thought, 'No reason to get mad at him for being a guy.' It was silent for a moment. I was planning my revenge on Naruto for making me stay in here eight minutes more.

"Um, Sakura...-chan?" asked Sasori suddenly.

'Sakura-chan?' I thought, 'When did he start calling me that?' When I noticed he was asking me a question I finally cam to my senses, "Yes?"

"What's the point of this game...?"

"Well...you spin the bottle. Then, whoever it lands on, you have to go in the closet with. And you...kiss," I explained, not really believing that he hadn't heard of this game.

Sasori didn't respond. I didn't blame him either. The thought of kissing me isn't the greatest. I felt something cold touch my hand. It took me at least twenty seconds to figure out that it was his hand. I was daring myself to actually take a hold of it. Swallowing, I did. I felt him tighten his grip.

"Sasori...where are you again?" I asked, not knowing. It felt like I moved, but I wasn't sure.

"Infront of me," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pushing me against him.

I blushed, and smiled slightly. 'If I could only see his face!' I thought. I closed my eyes as our lips met. I slowly sneaked my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Oh God, I was going to be in SO much trouble if my mom found out...

--  
Sasori's POV  
--

What the hell am I thinking? Why am I making out with a girl in a closet?! 'Stupid, idiotic me,' I thought, 'She's nice, seems smart, and sexy, but hy is she letting me do this? Sakura defiantly doesn't seem like one of those girls who would except this.'

When Sakura pulled away, I almost pulled her back, but resisted. "S-Sasori," she said, not knowing she was looking straight into my eyes. I smiled, "Sakura?" "Yes?" she asked, blinking those big, gorgeous, emerald green eyes tha- What am I saying?! I swear to God I'm going crazy! "Oh yeah...time's up," I said, kissing her cheek once more before letting her go completely.

Sakura was still blushing when Naruto opened the door. Naruto was grinning like crazy as Sakura and I walked out. When we sat down Naruto was still smiling. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, "What's with you?"

"Oh...nothing. Just that Neji used his Byakugan to see you two making out!" he said, sticking his tounge out at her. Sakura twitched and almost got up and killed Naruto, but Hinata put a hand on her shoulder, looking very apologetic.

As the game went on, I kept on getting looks from my friends. Finally, Deidara leaned over and asked, "So, is she a good kisser, un?"

I almost slapped him, but restrained myself, "Why the hell should I tell you?"

He made a puppy face, "Please, un? For your best friend?"

I sighed, "Fine. And yes, she is. But don't get any ideas. I saw her first."

Deidara smiled, "Okay, un. I have Cassie."

I rolled my eyes. I certainly had some very weird friends.

--  
Sakura's POV  
--

"I'm terribly sorry, Sakura-chan. Naruto just can't help annoying you sometimes," Hinata apologized.

I smiled at her, "It's okay. I'm only slightly pissed at him." Hinata giggled and continued watching as Tenten had to kiss Kiba. Tenten looked over at Neji, and Neji nodded. I glared at him. I personally had nothing against Neji, but he still could have refused to do that when we were in the closet.

The game passed quickly. I would tell you who kissed who, but I don't feel like it. Cassie, Tenten, and Ino came rushing over to me once the game ended. Hinata didn't have to since she was already beside me. I sighed and waited for the right moment. After a few seconds I said, "Okay."

"How'd it feel?"

"Is he boyfriend material?"

"Does he kiss good?"

"Who started it, you or him?"

I had to smile at them. "One, it felt...amazing. Two, I think he is. Three, hell yes. Four, he did," I answered every question they threw at me. Ino squealed for the millionth time that night, "Then ask him out! You two are SO cute together!" I wasn't so sure about this. I did like him, but was I seriously ready for a boyfriend again?

"I don't know," I said, biting my lip.

"Sakura! It' been three years! Come on, take a chance," said Tenten, jumping up and down.

"Please?" they all said in a chorus.

I sighed again, "...As long as you all leave me alone."

The four erupted into screams of joy. Even Hinata did, which surprised me. I laughed as they pulled me out of my beanbag. We all held hands and skipped up the stairs. Ino was talking about us getting married.

"As if," I said, rolling my eyes at her, "Not gonna happen...Yet." They giggled some more as we continued to the living room. I had to admit. This probably is the best party of my life.

* * *

**Pasta: Eh? Ehhhh? -nudge-nudge- You like? Good because you better! **

**Naruto: Ew, girl talk.**

**Cassie: Oh shut your pie hole.**

**Naruto: I DON'T EVEN LIKE PIE!**

**Pasta: Dude, you're weird if you don't like pie.**

**Naruto: Oh yeah? Sue me.**

**Leader (( Pein)) : -pulls out brief case- Gladly. **

**Naruto: _Leader _is your lawyer?**

**Pasta: Yep! **

**Cassie: Ha. Nice.**

**Naruto: -mumbles- Stupid writer...**

**Pasta: WHAT WAS THAT?! I'll make you gay!**

**Naruto: Okay, okay, okay! Geez, I'll stop!**

**Pasta: Ha...**

**Deidara: R E V I E W ! 3 **

**Pasta: -Nod- See ya next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we reached the living room, I saw Sasori and his friends sitting on the couch. "Hey Sakura, come here for a second," Sasori said, smiling at me. I smiled back and looked at my friends. They nodded and walked into one of of Hinata's many kitchens. I walked over and sat beside Sasori. His friends stared at me for a moment.

"...What's your name, un?" asked Deidara, breaking the silence.

"Sakura Haruno," I answered, "Deidara, right?"

He nodded, "Glad that you remembered."

I smiled and noticed who was sitting beside Deidara, "Oh...nice to see you again, Itachi."

Itachi smirked, "Same here, Haruno." Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You know eachother?"

I blinked, "Yes. Long story. Don't want to go there."

"What's his name, un?" asked Deidara, randomly, pointing to Hidan.

"Oh...Hidan, I think," I answered.

"Correct," said Hidan, "One question. Are you two like...dating?"

Sasori and I looked at one another. "Um, I guess," he said, smiling slightly at me. I smiled back, "Fine with me." Deidara made a kissing noise and Sasori shot him a glare, "Go make out with Cassandra." "Love to, un," Deidara said, smiling. "Cassandra?" I asked, looking confused. Sasori looked back at me, "It gets on Cassie's nerves when I call her that." I nodded, "I guess that makes sense."

We sat there for a moment. I was looking around the room. Avoiding there eyes as much as possible. When I couldn't take it any more I decided I should go see what Ino and them were doing. "Well, I'm going to go," I said, kissing Sasori quickly on the cheek. I stood and walked into the kitchen to see Ino staring at Naruto, wide-eyed.

"Um, what's with you two?" I asked them, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Staring contest," Hinata answered for them, smiling at me, "So how'd it go?"

I shrugged, "Fine, I guess. I forgot Itachi was there. Deidara was...retarded. And Hidan was Hidan."

Hinata nodded and looked over at Cassie, who was eating an apple.

"Are you two together?" Cassie asked before taking another bite.

"Yeah," I said, blushing slightly.

Ino turned to look at me, blinking like crazy, "What did you just say?!"

Naruto leaned back against the cabinets and rested his hands behind his head, "I knew I'd win..."

I rolled my eyes at Naruto and then turned to Ino, "I said, we're going out, Ino."

Ino smiled, "I'm so proud of you!" I sighed, "Whatever. It's not that big of a deal." I heard Ino gasp, "Not that big of a deal?! Sakura, you're going out with the second hottest guy in school!" "Who's the first?" I asked, already knowing what she would say. Ino giggled, "Why Shikamaru, of course!"

Naruto made a face, "Oh yeah...I forgot you liked him."

Cassie sighed, "Guys! Can we get back on the subject of Sakura having a boyfriend?"

"Well, I think it's great, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled at me.

I smiled back. Yeah, it was great. The only thing was...I've know him for what? An hour maybe? That's just wonderful. Hopefully Ino won't tell my mom that. She'd kill me. Okay, killing was a little too harsh.

"Hey Sakura, which CD is your favorite of mine?" asked Ino randomly.

I tried to think about it, but then thoughts of Sasori came up instead, "I...um, don't know."

"Thinking about Sasori-san?" said Hinata.

I stared at her, "What is it with you Hyuugas and your mind reading powers?"

Hinata giggled, "We can't read minds! It was...A lucky guess."

"Happens with Hinata all the time," said Naruto, smiling, "Hinata-chan can't stop thinking about me!" Hinata's face turned red and she didn't respond, probably knowing it was true. Naruto laughed and hugged her. Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red. I smiled at the two and looked over at Cassie, who was now eating a banana. Ino and I started to giggle.

Cassie crossed her arms, "I'm hungry, okay?"

Ino smiled, "We never said we had anything against hunger...or bananas."

Hinata suddenly looked at the clock, "It's twelve."

Naruto frowned, "Does that mean we have to go home?"

Hinata nodded slowly, "Yes. It does."

"Geez, good thing it's Friday," Ino said, yawning, "Ohhh! Sakura, your mom works at the hospital, right?"

"Yes," I raised an eyebrow, "Why does that matter?"

Ino's eye lit up, "Well...she gets home at seven doesn't she?"

"In the morning?!" said Naruto, "This ridiculous!"

I laughed, "No! In the evening, stupid. Again, Ino...why do you care?"

"Well, you could invite Sasori over so you can study together! I tortured Deidara enough so he would tell me things about Sasori. He said that he liked to study a lot. and surprise, surprise...You do too!"

"Not gonna happen..."

"Why not?!"

"Because! I can't have a boy in my house without my mom there!"

"Sakura, it's called breaking the rules! As if you knew what that is. Anyway, just do it! Please? Your mom will never know," Ino begged.

I sighed, "Fine. But I can change my mind."_ 'Like I want to,'_ I thought.

Hinata smiled, "That's great. Now can we please get everyone out of here before my whole family gets home? I don't think they want to meet us."

Naruto nodded and rushed out of the room. We didn't bother to follow. Everyone listens to Naruto, anyway. Dunno why, though. I was still wondering why when Ino started to push me out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!" I asked, making her stop.

She smiled, "You have to go tell Sasori good bye! And get his phone number, okay?"

Not responding I walked out of the door and went into the living room. I saw Sasori getting ready to leave. I smiled slightly to myself and walked over to him, "Hey." He smiled, "Hey, Sakura. I'll see you Monday." "Monday's so far," I said, taking out a piece of paper, and scribbling down my phone number, "Here's my number. Call and we can get together sometime." I handed him the paper and he stared at me for a second. I blushed slightly, _'He's so hot.'_

"Sasori, unless you want _me_ to drive and kill us all, I suggest we get going, un," said Deidara, walking out the door.

Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara and turned back to me, "I'd love that." He kissed me gently and smiled, "See ya Sakura." I smiled as I watched him walk out, hitting Deidara on the head for saying something that was probably perverted. I turned around and walked back inside to get Ino. She was waiting for me in the living room, "So?" I rolled my eyes, "I gave him my phone number. Now get in the car."

Ino smiled and ran off to the car. I smiled at Hinata and hugged her, "Thanks for inviting us. It was awesome." She smiled back, "Your welcome. Least I could do for the girls who got me together with Naruto." I released her, "Oh yeah...forgot about that."

I looked at Naruto, "Good-bye, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "Night, Sakura-chan. See you Monday."

I nodded and walked out to the car. Ino was waiting inside, flipping radio stations. I opened the door and got in, "You staying at my house or not?" "Not today," she said, smiling, "Mom's probably freaked at me for staying out this late."

"Okay," I said, sticking the key in the ignition, and starting the car. I pulled out of the drive way and headed home. Ino was humming some love song on the radio and I, of course, was thinking about Sasori. Tonight was fun. Tomorrow with Sasori? Even funner.

**Pasta: Funner is a word, right?**

**Sakura: Yes, it is.**

**Pasta: Oh hey, Sakura. So ready for Sasori-san to come over? **

**Sakura: Eh...Um...**

**Pasta: You know you are. **

**Sakura: ...At least I'm not in love with a physco.**

**Hidan: I AM NOT A PYSCO YOU MOTHERFU-**

**Pasta: Hidan! Calm down! Geez...**

**Hidan: Eh heh...Sorry.**

**Pasta: It's fine. 333**

**Sakura: Ohhh...-wink-**

**Pasta: -twitch- It's not like that. **

**Sakura: -snort- Sure...**


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled up Ino's drive way to see Ino's mom looking as happy as ever. Ino looked at me confused and I shrugged, "Something to do with the shop probably." Ino nodded and got out. She smiled at me, "Call me when you get done with Sasori." I nodded and watched as she skipped up the stoned path leading to her front door. I pulled out of the drive way as she entered her house.

I had to admit, it wasn't much fun without Ino to make up crazy ideas, but I did enjoy the peace and quiet. I'm one of those people who hate loud noises...like Ino's squeal. After a few minutes of sitting there in the silence, I turned up the radio. ...Rock and roll. I rolled my eyes and left it there, not really caring what was on at the moment.

When I pulled up my own drive way, I saw my mom in the window. She was on the phone with someone. 'This late?' I thought, parking the car and taking the key out of the ignition.

I got out and walked inside just as my mother got off the phone. "What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"The hospital needs me," she said, grabbing her coat and purse, "Can I trust you here alone?"

"Of course," I said, smiling at her, "Good luck."

She smiled back and hugged me, "See you tomorrow."

As she walked out the door, I headed down to the den. There was nothing better to do then watch television. I flipped on the TV and started looking for something interesting to watch. "Nothing on," I mumbled, leaving it on some stupid cartoon I used to watch when I was little.

My cat, Yumi, jumped into my lap, looking scared. "What is it?" I asked, petting her. She moewed in reply looking behind me. I didn't know what she meant so I went back to watching the cartoon. She meowed again. I ignored her. Not noticing the shadow coming up behind me.

"You still watch that?" asked a familiar voice.

I froze. My cat hissed and tried to attack, but I held it back. I turned around to see Sasori standing there smirking. I threw a pillow at them.

He dodged it and it hit the wall, "What was that for?"

"For scaring me to death!" I said, "Geez, I said call, not stalk me."

"I'm not stalking you. I'm your boyfriend. I have a right to know where you live," he said, sitting down beside me. I rolled my eyes and turned the channel, "And I don't watch that still. There was nothing on."

"I'm sure there is," he said taking the remote from me.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, "Why are you here?"

"No reason. I just could stop thinking of my little cherry blossom."

My face reddened and I said nothing, just watched him turn the channels. He stopped on a show about puppets doing stupid things. I felt him twitch as I listened to the TV.

"Puppets are only here to make us laugh. Nothing more. Basically useless," the narrator said. Sasori started shake with anger slightly. I grabbed the remote and turned it.

"Sasori, that person doesn't know what he's talking about," I said, trying to calm him. When he said nothing, I layed my hand aside his face and made him look at me, "What's wrong?" I noticed how cold he was. Like he wasn't even real. How come I hadn't noticed this before? He took my hand and lower it, "You wouldn't understand."

A determined look crossed my face, "Sasori, you can tell me anything. Please...tell me." He sighed and slid the sleeve of his hoodie up, revealing his arm. I reached over and clicked a lamp on. Then, looked at his arm. It looked like...a puppet's arm. "You have a fake arm?" I said, blinking. Sasori smacked his forehead with his hand, "No...close, but no."

He stood up and took off his jacket/hoodie thing completely. Both arms? What the hell? I still didn't get it. When he saw me looking confused, he took off his shirt. I gasped at what I saw.

He was...a puppet. Made of wood. He had a heart...in a cylinder-shaped box. "Y-You're a p-puppet?" I stuttered. Sasori sighed and nodded slowly. I stood up and stared at him for a second. and then I stood up. He raised an eyebrow at me. I flung my arms around his neck, "You're such an idiot." He looked shocked, "You mean you don't...hate me?" I let him go and looked him in the eye.

"No matter what you are, I'll still love you," I whispered, smiling slightly.

He smiled back and and kissed me. My knees almost gave in at the sudden move, but he wrapped his arms around my waist like he did in the closet. I seriously think I do love him.

Sasori's POV

So Sakura's not surprised about me being a puppet? Sweet, how awesome is today? I mean...that's good. And now we're making out. Again! Oh well, I can't help it. Neither can she.

'Cause I'm too sexy for my shirt! Oh yeah! ...I swear Deidara put sugar in my cereal this morning. Um...back to the happy moment.

I was the one who broke away this time. Sakura smiled at me and took my hand, "No wonder your so cold." I smiled and sat back on the couch, pulling her with me. She sat beside me and I put my arm around her.

She rested her head back on my shoulder and continued watching TV. I didn't even know what was on, much less cared. I was too busy staring at her.  
Sakura noticed me looking at her, "What?"

I smiled, "Can't I look at you without you thinking something's wrong?"

Sakura rolled her eyes in a sarcastic way, "No, you can't."

We both sat there for a few minutes and then started to laugh. Why? I don't know. I bet we're the weirdest couple out there, but so what? I love her, she loves me.

We both went back to watching the TV, even though we both knew that we weren't paying attention.

"Hey, Sakura?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah?" she said, blinking at me.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Pasta: Damn...I sucked when I wrote this. BAD. xD I can't even remember when it was. Don't worry, I promise that chapter six will better (( And hopefully longer )) than this one. ' And yes, I'm continuing with this. On devianart, I said I was going to stop, but I've decided not to. GO ME! xDDD**

**Naruto: Yay for longer chappies!**

**Pasta: YAY!**

**Naruto: This has no plot, ya know?**

**Pasta: -snort- I don't give a damn about having plots. I just type the first thing that comes to my mind. **

**Naruto: Ohhh...I see.**

**Pasta: Yep! And I'll TRY to update ASAP for you people who actually read this. (( And care. ))**

**Naruto: When do we come in the picture again?**

**Pasta: Next chappie, I think. **

**Naruto: Coolio.**

**Pasta: ... Never say that again.**

**Naruto: Okay! **

**Pasta: Dei?**

**Deidara: R and R, please! 3 I give you all hugs! w**


End file.
